Une fois de trop
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Severus s'est fait humilié. Une fois de trop, par ces salopards de Maraudeurs. Il a insulté Lily, une fois de trop. Cette journée-là, elle était de trop. Elle n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Au moins, croyait-il, il avait une chance, aussi minime soit-elle, de se faire pardonner... OS FAITE POUR UN CONCOURS, MERCI DE DONNER VOS AVIS.


Cela faisait depuis peu, trop peu que Lily et Rogue ne se parlaient plus. En fait, cela ne faisait pas 10 minutes. Lily était partie en marchant, laissant Severus seul, avec lui-même et son humiliation. Il n'avait même pas cherché à se relever. Il était trop honteux. Il regardait les quatre maraudeurs avec haine, de l'un de ces regards qui voulaient dire de lui foutre la paix, au risque de leur propre vie. Une fois le regard de ses ennemis détourné, il se leva en flèche et se précipita à sa poursuite.

"Lily, LILY" criait-il.

Il savait qu'elle l'entendait, seulement, elle ne montrait aucun signe de vie. Elle l'ignorait, rien de plus. Les mots de Lily résonnaient encore aux oreilles du Serpentard. Elle l'avait appelé "Servilus". Comme si elle était l'un des leurs désormais, comme si elle approuvait leurs dires, tout à coup. Elle qui avait toujours appuyé le pauvre Severus... Le pauvre Severus. Il fallait dire qu'il n'y avait plus aucune pitié à lui accorder, maintenant que le mal fut fait. Mais il voulut continuer de lui parler, il voulut tout lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Lui dire que ce qui venait d'arriver, c'était la goutte de trop . Se faire humilier par ces salopards devant elle, ça avait été de trop. Il avait été si profondément fâché, il en avait trop dit. Trop dit pour des choses qu'il ne pensait pas. Il ne lâcha pas prise cependant. Il courut jusqu'à en arriver à sa hauteur, mais elle ne se retourna même pas, même s'il était persuadé qu'elle l'entendait respirer. Il mit la main sur son épaule, dans l'espoir qu'elle se retourne, mais elle ne fit que se dégager, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire mouche.

- Lily, reviens, je t'en prie, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ... Lily s'il-te-plaît, j'suis amoureux de toi bordel ...

Il était sur qu'elle avait arrêté de marcher un instant, mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait légèrement fermé après avoir dit ça, par crainte de recevoir une gifle de la jolie rouquine au visage, il se rendit comte qu'elle se retrouvait une dizaine de mètres devant. Il soupira, et se laissa choir sur le sol, pour se mettre à pleurer. Il y resta un bon moment, ignorant tous les gens qui le regardaient en riant de lui. Il n'avait plus personne sur qui compter, même pas ses amis de Serpentard. Enfin, surtout pas eux. Ils seraient si fiers d'avoir eu raison sur toute la ligne, en disant qu'elle le laisserait tomber au moindre faux mouvement. Mais il leur prouverait qu'ils ont eu tort, aussitôt qu'il se serait expliqué. Seulement, pas maintenant. Il avait trop honte de ce qu'il avait l'air pour lui montrer son visage rougi par les larmes qu'il laissait couler, seul, comme un lâche.

De longues minutes plus tard, il sentit des bras se serrer autour de lui. Des bras petits, maigrichons, qui ne lui disaient rien. Effrayé, il s'en dégagea, découvrant devant lui une petite fille qui devait avoir tout juste douze ans, et qui, selon l'emblème qui recouvrait sa cape, était à Pouffsouffle. La fillette rigola un peu, avant de s'asseoir à côté de Severus, qui tenta tant bien que mal de l'ignorer.

- N'aie pas peur de moi, lui dit-elle. Je trouvais seulement que tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Severus ne répondit pas. La blondinette qui se tenait à côté de lui lui fichait encore plus la honte qu'il ne l'avait déjà. Elle lui prit la main, en se rapprochant un peu.

- Tu sais, je t'ai vu tout à l'heure et je voulais te dire que je comprends ce que tu vis. Mais il faudra que tu apprennes à devenir un peu plus gentil avec les autres.

Après avoir émit un grognement qui signifiait "fiche-moi la paix", le Serpentard daigna se retourner vers elle. Elle avait raison. Sur toute la ligne. Où diable avait-il fourré ses bonnes manières ? De quel droit envoyait-il la petite promener, alors qu'elle essayait simplement de l'aider ? Il baissa la tête de trente degrés et marmonna des excuses. Plates, mais sincères, auxquelles la petite ne fit guerre attention. Il continua de l'observer, ne sachant plus quoi penser d'elle. Elle avait quelque chose de spécial, c'était évident. Quelque chose que la majorité des filles de son âge ne possédaient pas : la bonté. Normalement, cela ferait longtemps qu'elle l'aurait laissé tranquille, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi ? se demandait-il, mais après tout, est-ce que cela le dérangeait réellement ?

- Je sais, répondit-il finalement.

- Tu sais, je crois que tu devrais retourner t'expliquer. Auprès de Lily.

- Tu ... tu la connais ?

- Bien sûr, tout le monde la connait. C'est sans doute la préfète la plus gentille de toute l'école, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Cela ne l'étonnait même pas. Il était vrai que Lily avait l'un de ces dons pour être bonne avec tout le monde. Elle croyait en l'égalité de tous, d'où le fait qu'elle n'avait pas hésité deux secondes à l'aider à toutes les fois, même s'il était un Serpentard, l'ennemi juré des Gryffondor, et de ses bons amis. Elle avait ce don pour aimer les gens comme ils étaient, qu'importaient l'opinion d'autrui. C'était pour cela qu'il l'aimait, depuis le premier jour.

- Tu es amoureux d'elle ? lui demanda la jeune Poufsouffle.

- Oui, et je vais aller attendre devant sa salle commune. Je vais lui parler.

- Alors bonne chance ! fit-elle en s'en allant.

- ATTEND ! cria Severus.

La petite fille se retourna.

- Sophie. Je m'appelle Sophie.

Puis, elle s'en alla. Il la regarda s'éloigner, puis se leva d'un bond. Il était déterminé. Et ce, grâce à cette enfant qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle venait de le guider vers le droit chemin, il le savait. Pendant un instant, il avait même oublié cette humiliation que James Potter et Sirius Black lui avait fait subir. Il ne pensait qu'à elle. Qu'à Lily. Et à s'excuser. Car il n'était pas vrai qu'elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe à ses yeux. Pour lui, elle était ... différente. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le soir, il se rendit devant le portrait de la grosse dame, suivant les conseils de la petite Sophie. Il attendit, et attendit, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'amie de Lily, Mary MacDonald. Il lui dit deux trois mots, avant que la fille aie derrière le portrait. Il attendit. Il passerait la nuit là, s'il le fallait. Puis, le portrait se réouvrit, découvrant une Lily en robe de chambre rose, les bras croisés, le visage rougi.

- Épargne ta salive, je suis sortie seulement parce que Mary m'a dit que tu menaçais de dormir ici.

- C'est vrai, je l'aurais fait. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, ça m'a simplement ...

- Échappé ?

Elle avait craché ces mots au visage de son interlocuteur. Severus prit du temps avant de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux à nouveau. Lorsqu'il le fit, Lily lui répondit :

- IL est trop tard. Pendant des années, je t'ai trouvé des excuses. Aucun de mes amis ne comprends pourquoi j'accepte encore de te parler. Toi et tes chers amis Mangemorts... vous avez tous l'ambition de le devenir ! Vous avez hâte de rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux plus faire semblant. Tu as choisi ta voie, j'ai choisi la mienne.

- Non, écoute, je ne voulais pas ...

- Me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Mais tu traites de Sang-de-Bourbe tous les gens qui sont de même naissance que moi, Severus, ajouta-t-elle, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. Pourquoi serais-je différente ?

- Parce que tu l'es pour moi, Lily ...

Lily ne répondit pas, toutefois. Elle se contenta d'un rire narquois, l'un de ceux que Severus n'avait jamais entendu provenant d'elle. Elle se retourna, prête à retourner dans sa salle commune, d'un pas qui se voulait toutefois lent, comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

- Écoute Lily, je t'ai toujours aimé, depuis ce jour où je t'ai rencontré, avec ta soeur dans le parc. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, ça a toujours été ainsi, c'est tout ce que je sais. Je suis amoureux de toi, merde, et j'y peux rien. Mais là, oui, oui ça m'a échappé, parce que c'était une fois de trop. J'en ai tellement marre Lily, de me faire humilier sans cesse par ces salauds, et là, c'était devant toi, encore une fois. Je n'en peux plus de faire passer pour un faible. Ça m'a échappé, oui. Parce que ... Et puis merde, je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Mais je n'ai jamais autant regretté de ma vie, je t'en prie, crois-moi Lily.

Le regard de Lily s'était adoucit. Elle s'approcha de lui, le prit dans ses bras, lui offrit un ultime baiser sur la joue. Elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux avec douceur, alors qu'un larme commençait à ruisseler sur son doux visage.

- Je suis désolée Severus. Je t'aimais bien aussi, mais cette fois c'était, pour moi aussi, une insulte de trop.


End file.
